


3:34 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Gentleman Ghost vanished and abandoned a bag of cash near him.
Kudos: 1





	3:34 PM

I never created DC canon.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Gentleman Ghost vanished and abandoned a bag of cash near him before others scowled at him.

THE END


End file.
